


strawberry wine and seventeen

by angelsouls



Series: sour strawberry juice (but it's sweet on your lips) [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asano Gakuhou's A+ Parenting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Growing Up, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Rivalry, and by that i mean very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/angelsouls
Summary: “Anyways, how about a bet, Akabane?” he said after a moment’s pause. “On our ranking.”Karma shot him a wide grin. “Deal. Winner gets whatever.” If Gakushuu actually won the election, he would get back his strawberry juice.They shook on it, and Karma couldn’t take the smile off his face. His year had just gotten a lot more interesting.It only takes a bet to build a relationship, a relationship to build a friendship, and a friendship to fall in love.Prequel tostrawberries late at night (take me back to you)Written for Assclass Bigbang 2020
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: sour strawberry juice (but it's sweet on your lips) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	strawberry wine and seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! this is the first part of two fics I wrote for assclass bigbang.
> 
> A huge shoutout to isis for betaing for me—this couldn't have been finished without her.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing artist who worked with me: Wynn! You can find her @perwinnie on Tumblr and Instagram. Her art is attached in the sequel to this fic. Please give her a lot of love!
> 
> Livi, thank you so much for running the bigbang and it was so fun to be a part of it <3
> 
> and finally, if you enjoy reading, please leave kudos and comments!

Karma walked into Kunugigaoka High School gates on a chilly, but not cold, spring morning. The campus was familiar enough: The High School was located close to the Middle School, after all, and the mountain where he learned to study and stab and swim peeks just over the horizon. There were a few familiar sights in the swarm of smiling faces that greet him, but most were unknown. The scandal of the previous year made many parents withdraw in the interest of their reputations.

It’s not like Karma’s parents were even around enough to have a local reputation.

He was in Class 1-A that time. He slid into a seat in the back where he could sleep comfortably, hidden from view. The teacher rambled on about expectations and procedures, but Karma already had his head on the desk, peering out of the window with the corner of his eye. There was only a few more hours until he can go get strawberry juice from the school shop, so he waits it out.

What he didn’t expect was for the shop to not carry any of the pink cartons he loved for years. It was a staple at the middle school, so what reason did they have to not have it here? He grumbled under his breath and stalked away, glaring at the vending machine.

“Everything okay, Akabane? As President of the Student Council, I would _hate_ for anything to be unsatisfactory,” Gakushuu said, flashing a perfectly manufactured smile.

“Ah, nothing, Gakushuu. Except maybe your face? Do you think you could change it, Second Place? Oh wait, you can’t even get first place. How could you change your fate?” He could see the beginnings of a vein popping out of Gakushuu’s forehead. “Besides, you’re not even President yet; don’t get too cocky.”

“I’m not cocky, I’m going to win,” he said, self-assured. “Anyways, how about a bet, Akabane?” he said after a moment’s pause. “On our ranking.”

Karma shot him a wide grin. “Deal. Winner gets whatever.” If Gakushuu actually won the election, he would get back his strawberry juice.

They shook on it, and Karma couldn’t take the smile off his face. His year had just gotten a lot interesting.

Gakushuu felt the new environment immediately. The unfamiliarity of the situation was —for one, it was the first time he had to _become_ the teacher’s pet, instead of sliding into the position with expected ease. Still, there was some recognition in the eyes of the teachers, those that associated him with their ex-boss and those that knew him from the stories of the middle school gossip factory. Asano knew what they used to say about him—endless praises for his dedication and work ethic. Now he didn’t know what they would say about him.

He wasn’t perfect, but he did know how to sparkle his eyes and flash easy grins while carrying out his father’s agenda, upholding he image of the ideal student, excelling in everything he came across.

 _And that’s all he was, wasn’t he?_ Asano thought to himself. _What was I but a puppet?_

The affirmations he thrived on as his benchmark may have never been his to begin with, only a tool to get to his father’s good side. And even if they were true, the person he is now will always be warped by his father’s image.

He has considered continuing what had done before, but he can’t, not now, because Gakushuu will never be able to forget his classmates in feverish madness, reciting sums and memorizing poems like machines lost to Asano Gakuhou’s system.

He hasn’t spoken to his father much besides mundane statements about dinner and leaving the house, keeping his words clipped and dry. His father had tried, but it was too little and too late. There wasn’t much he could do from living in a house devoid of anything remotely family-like.

For a while, Gakushuu took advantage of his father’s attempts to care. He indulged him in watching movies and cooking together, ignoring the wrongness that settled in his gut. Every word made him feel sick and drained, replacing everything inside with the overwhelming feeling of guilt.

Instead, he threw himself into his work, avoiding his father with made up student council meetings and late-night study sessions in the library.

The emptiness was better than the rocks in his gut that would have weighed him down.

The few things that stayed constant were his friends. They were a bit awkward around him—last year’s final exams were only a few months ago, a dark spot that none of them quite knew how to handle. Regardless, the school still called them the Five Virtuosos, fueled by the small percentage of classmates that continued on to the high school. There was really only one person who doesn’t refer to them in that way, even behind their backs: Akabane Karma.

Karma had always been a fixture in his life—he still remembered Karma before he went down to Class E. He was always the only one that could give him challenge and for those reasons, his father equally loved and despised him.

It wasn’t far off to say Gakushuu felt the same.

Now they were in a weird limbo, a rivalry that had grown a little warmer after their partnership at the final exams last year and the civility that came with being proper classmates.

It apparently meant that their teachers took it as an opportunity to put them together at any possible opportunity.

As the top two students of the school, they were paired together on literally every project that came their way. It was exactly why Gakushuu was with Karma of all people on a Saturday afternoon.

“Okay, so, what themes do you want to do the project on?” Karma asked, snapping Gakushuu back to attention.

“The easy answer is obviously the idea of morality,” Gakushuu replied, opening his annotated copy of _Rashomon_. “But we can also tackle symbolism. Unless your brain can’t handle anything more complex,” he added.

Karma smirked, “We can talk about the pimple on the Samurai’s face.”

They passed with full marks on the assignment, but Gakushuu swore he got a few pimples just from being around the red-haired boy.

It only took a couple of projects before they started talking regularly. At first, it was just days at the library, researching and drafting presentations. A few weeks after their analysis on _Rashomon_ was due, however, Karma stood up randomly in the middle of their time at the library.

Asano looked up from his laptop screen, momentarily pausing his typing. “What?” he asked, both confused and annoyed—Karma should have been working.

“You see, there’s a juice shop down the road and I’m going to get some. You want one?”

“You should be studying and you can get your drink after you leave.”

“Aw, but where’s the fun in that?” Karma whined, draping himself over Gakushuu’s chair. “You can even come with me if you want. I bet that staying cooped up in the library is terrible for fresh air.” Karma pulled out Gakushuu’s chair, dragging him away from the table.

Gakushuu was torn between his impulse to get a sweet drink and his responsibility to get his work done. “Fine,” he bit out. “Only to make sure you actually come back and don’t ditch at least.”

Karma pumped his fist in a silent cheer, pulling Gakushuu out of the library. “What flavor do you want? I mean, obviously strawberry is the superior flavor—but maybe because you’re boring and have no taste you’ll get plain orange juice or something.” He fake-gags. “I can’t stand the pulp.”

Gakushuu sighed, already sick of the incessant chattering coming out of Karma’s mouth. “I don’t really care; you can get whatever you want. I didn’t come here to get a drink.”

Karma twisted his face in disappointment. “You’re more boring than I thought.” He pushed the door to the shop open and walked up to the counter with a smile as Gakushuu hung back outside, near the door.

It wasn’t long before came back, carrying two plastic cups of bright pink juice. “I got you strawberry too! I discovered this place because the school stopped carrying the normal strawberry juice. They’re pretty good—not as good as the one from the vending machine—but decent nonetheless.”

Gakushuu took the cup, nodding in thanks before fishing out his wallet. “How much?”

“Don’t worry about it, I got a free drink from my punch card anyway.”

He nodded. “Hurry up and drink it,” Gakushuu said. “We can’t drink in the library and we’ve already lost twenty minutes of study time.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Karma replied, sipping from the straw and beaming, relishing the slightly sour taste. “The librarian likes me.”

Gakushuu hoped that the sugar made him more productive. And no, the smile on Karma’s face after drinking the juice had nothing to do with it at all. Nothing.

Before long their first year came to a close. Final exams were rough—Gakushuu had to not only study, but also organize the customary end-of-year gifts to the teachers and staff, finalize all approvals for next year’s student budget and tutor students. Still, there was no way he was going to lose the bet to Karma, not after last year.

And, to be honest, Karma’s request wasn’t unreasonable. Gakushuu asked him a few weeks ago during one of their library meetings.

“That you use part of next year’s budget to bring back the strawberry juice,” Karma said, smirking gleefully. “I get my juice, your plans are wrecked. It’s a win-win situation. Besides, what would I get out of your public humiliation? I bet you thought I would make you do something absurd.” Gakushuu had, in fact, thought Karma would make him do something weird. “That’s too expected,” Karma continued in a nonchalant manner. “If you do something weird, everyone will know that you just lost the bet to me, considering everyone knows about the bet. Besides, everyone will know who did better regardless of our penalty, so what’s the point? There’s no fun in you doing something dumb if everyone knows it’s because of me.” Karma smirked. “And that’s why I just want juice. It would probably make the next two years absolutely amazing for me.”

Gakushuu couldn’t argue with that logic, and it seemed like Karma to do so anyway. It wasn’t like him to lie when he didn’t need to, and Karma had no reason to hide his request for winning. Gakushuu wrote the price of stocking up on strawberry juice into the budget. He definitely wouldn’t lose, but just in case. When he won, he could just redirect the money into the events budget.

Unfortunately, the events budget wasn’t getting any more money. Instead, Gakushuu watched Karma sip on bright pink juice boxes once again, a frown fixed on his face.

Next year came quickly—it only felt like a few weeks ago that it was the spring Gakushuu first walked into the high school as a student. His father had realized over the short break that he wouldn’t be able to get through to him, and it was true. Gakushuu wasn’t interested in repairing the relationship. Maybe he would some time from now, in the near or distant future, when he could stand straight and look into his father’s eyes, challenging him of his own authority without ties dragging him down towards him.

But today was not that day, so Gakushuu stayed silent when he could and spoke little when he had to—even less than he did the year before. He was ready for another year of living on campus as much as he could, coming early into the library as the doors opened and leaving late as the librarian locked up. Fukuda-san from the conbini near the school would probably see him every day, just as he had last year.

Gakushuu went home to sleep—and that meant sometimes he didn’t sleep, and sometimes he didn’t go home. Gakushuu went to his friends’ houses for the first time that year, staying maybe once or twice.

Now, he had a toothbrush set aside for him at Ren’s house, considering he stayed at least one night a week—if the two hour nap he took could be considered a night.

He threw himself into his work, taking on project after project and more students to tutor and help. He took on most of the Student Council duties, even the responsibilities of the other members of the council. The workload was insane—even Gakushuu could recognize that—but it was better than the stifling atmosphere that waited for him at his house.

Karma inserted himself into their study group gradually. They were on good terms after last year, and definitely acquaintances, if not tentative friends. The rest of the ‘Virtuosos’ were better classified as tentative acquaintances—even if Gakushuu and Karma studied and worked together last year, if was rarely with the rest of Gakushuu’s friends. And Karma? Karma had only ever been friends with Shiota Nagisa, who wasn’t a student at Kunigigaoka anymore. It wasn’t like Gakushuu wanted to be friends with Karma or anything, but he certainly didn’t hate him with the spite he held throughout middle school and he doubted that Karma hated him too. If he did, Gakushuu had no doubt that Karma would make his feelings known.

The bet from last year was made again—Karma always made sure he was holding a strawberry juice box when near Gakushuu, just to rub it in his face—and Gakushuu had full intent of winning this time. Hopefully next year, he could be the one to do the same.

A few months went by with this routine, and as the days went on and the classes became more challenging, he was running on pure coffee and spite to get things done. Of course he would notice when an odd amount of his paperwork was getting done much faster than usual. It was the little things: emails being sent out that he never remembered typing, budget checks that were done before they even got to him, and event prep being organized before he could even think about what needs to be done next.

It was nice, and it really offered him a reprieve from the ridiculousness amount of work he was juggling. Between his father’s outrageous “bonding attempts” and the onslaught of media coverage on his family due to the fiasco that was Kunigigaoka Middle School—still going on after nearly two years since the actual incident—he was still crashing at his friends’ houses and pulling all-nighters on campus. Those nights grew and the amount of sleep he got dropped drastically. His extracurricular duties made him want to drop dead in a ditch. At least now he was getting a full three hours of uninterrupted sleep at night, much like before.

However, the entire phenomenon was also creepy as fuck.

Ren sat down next to him during lunch a few days later, drinking the strawberry juice that is normally present in an obnoxious redhead’s hands. “It feels like you have less work now,” he noted, hiding a small smirk behind the pink package.

Gakushuu scowled and ignored Ren’s words, “Why are you drinking strawberry juice?”

“Akabane accidentally bought an extra so he tossed the other one to me. I’m not turning down a free drink,” he said, shrugging.

Never mind the fact that Ren’s wallet was down ¥600 and accidentally buying two drinks from the vending machine is highly improbable, Gakushuu knows that Ren doesn’t like sweet things. He takes the strawberry juice from him every time after that.

Creepy as fuck.

Gakushuu only remembered later that a week before, while he was studying in the library late at night as usual, Karma slid into the seat next to him, peering at Gakushuu’s laptop. “What’s up, Asano?”

Gakushuu ignored him, focusing on his notes for next week’s study session.

Karma poked him, still asking about the work he was doing repeatedly. His voice scraped at Gakushuu’s brain, making him more irritable by the second.

“God, will you just shut up for a little bit?” he bit out, exasperated. “I’ve slept four hours in the last three days; I don’t need your annoying ass making it worse.”

Karma frowned. “You should sleep. If you don’t sleep enough, you’re going to make more mistakes, and then you’re obviously going to score less than me on the midterm exams.” He paused. “Or maybe you can keep pulling all-nighters so that I win, but that’s no fun. What’s the point if it’s easy?”

Gakushuu glared at him. “I can assure you that my academic ability isn’t affected by my sleep schedule. Worry about yourself, Akabane.”

“Ah well, I was just thinking that could take a tutoring session over for you since you were going to cancel on Tanaka-san anyway this week.”

“You? Teaching? You would probably just skip and leave her hanging at the library.”

“Hey!” Karma exclaims, acting offended. “I wouldn’t do that to her. Besides, I used to teach in class last year in preparation for the exams. I bet I can handle Tanaka-san if Terasaka passed last year.”

Gakushuu paused, thinking it over. He knew that Karma could help and honestly, he probably did help tutor other kids last year. Still, owing a favor to him left a bitter taste in his mouth.

And how did he even know? The only person he had told about the conflict was Ren, who was the one who told him about the model agency’s shoot date.

Almost as if he could read his mind, Karma cut in, “It’s not a favor or anything. I have to be _helpful to the community_ if I want to be the most desirable to foreign universities. I don’t know if I’ll leave Japan but you know…”

The excuse was flimsy at best: Karma never planned for anything in advance as long as Gakushuu had known him. Still, it was a good enough opportunity that he was willing to let it happen. “Fine. I’ll send you the practice problems and topics later.”

“Thanks Asano!” Karma grinned cheekily. “You can blame me if she fails the surprise quiz next week!”

Gakushuu groaned, slouching into his chair and dropping his head onto the keyboard of his laptop. He won’t even question how Karma knows about surprise quizzes that haven’t happened.

He didn’t notice the wink Karma sent to his friend standing behind the fiction section, hidden by the towering bookshelves.

Regardless of what he noticed, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots after recalling the conversation. He pulled Karma aside during his lunch break, dragging him by the arm to an empty classroom. “Was it you?” he hissed immediately after slamming the door behind him. “I’m not that weak that you had to do my work for me.”

Karma blinked, feigning ignorance. “Me? Why would I do your work for you? Did you forget who I am, Asano? Why the hell would I do work for free, and that too, for you, you bastard?”

“Don’t lie to me! The five of you were the only ones that knew about my work, and out of that, you would be the only person who could—would do this.” He gestured vaguely with his hands, looking distressed. “Is it even up to my standards?” he asked.

Karma dropped the façade at the question, now looking offended. “Of course it’s up to your standards; it’s probably better than whatever you would do anyway.” Asano knew he was probably right—Karma didn’t slack on his work, no matter how much he complained and procrastinated. “It’s really no big deal, I was just bored, I guess.”

Asano stared at him.

“Like I said, it’s no big deal,” Karma smirked lazily. “Wouldn’t want you being too tired to beat me during finals. No one has to know—I’ll just split some of your work now. You got me strawberry juice back, after all.”

Asano almost reminded him that it was because of the bet that he brought back the juice, but Karma already left.

“I’m working on the graphics for the fundraising event! I have a better eye for aesthetics anyway,” Karma said, walking out.

Asano sighed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

With Karma taking on some of his work also came incessant calls from him over everything and nothing. At first, they were kind of reasonable, like what chapter Suzuki Natsuo was working on for their tutoring session and what were the meeting notes from the last student council meeting so Karma could plan accordingly. Then, it devolved into Gakushuu’s phone ringing at two in the morning just to ask about what color he should make the graphs for the poster board and eventually what color was the best for sleeping well.

Gakushuu was sure that Karma was asking that question to make fun of him, considering Gakushuu was always awake when he called.

Soon enough, Gakushuu began to look forward to his phone ringing, often times while he was at the 24-hour conbini and sometimes when he was at his house, within the confines of his room. The quick five-minute calls turned into hour long conversations, exchanging meaningless words as the clock blinked, inching ever closer to dawn.

It was one of these nights that Gakushuu mentioned the events that surrounded their middle school, just under two years ago. “What was up with class E that year anyway? I know my dad always made sure that you got the least resources possible—what happened? Spite?”

Karma fell silent. “Kind of?” he said after a beat, barely audible and weak.

Gakushuu had never heard Karma like this before. He was rarely emotional, and even if he was, never to this extent. He didn’t know what to do at this point—the conversation became heavy, weighing down on the both of them.

Karma broke the quiet first. “I can tell you, but I’ll do it in person. It wouldn’t—it would be right for me to just say it.”

Gakushuu nodded dumbly, before remembering that he actually had to answer. “Okay,” he said, just moments before Karma cut the call. He didn’t think that it would be that serious—yes, he knew something happened but what exactly was a mystery.

Gakushuu went with Karma the next day during their lunch break, following him to the roof. It was a bright day, and normally Karma would be smirking and teasing him, but he was unnaturally solemn. They sat against the concrete railing. Karma stabbed a straw into another box of strawberry juice, after passing the extra he had to Gakushuu, before starting with a breath.

Gakushuu stayed silent as the entire story came tumbling out of Karma—there wasn’t much he could say anyway. It was hard to believe, but it made sense. He nodded when Karma was done, unable to find an appropriate response. There was a crushing feeling of guilt at his action and his father’s actions that he wanted to apologize. Karma cut him off before he could even form the words.

“Don’t apologize. You’ve changed, and you already took your chance at the final exams, remember? It was enough. And don’t tell anyone this—it’s technically classified.” Karma got up, crushing up his juice before throwing it away, then holding out his hand. “Come on, it wouldn’t do for the _President_ to be late for class.”

Gakushuu took his hand and he knew something had shifted as Karma pulled him up. Karma just told him something he hadn’t told many people, and he had no need to. Karma _trusted_ him, and now thinking about it, Gakushuu trusted him too—probably more than anyone else. The rest of his own friends had their own prejudices and obligations and fears but Karma? Karma could understand him and had every reason to not trust him and did anyway.

Gakushuu came out as the first in his class this year, beating Karma by one mark.

“So, what do you want?” Karma asked after seeing the results.

Gakushuu smirked. “You have to plan the entire end of year party—my band’s performing so I’m going to practice with them instead of dealing with this.”

The look of sheer horror on Karma’s face made the entire thing worth it.

Their third year brought with it increased pressure and increased work. Their teachers gave them more and more work periods to study for college entrance exams, and career counseling became important for once. Gakushuu pored over different textbooks than most of his classmates, studying SAT workbooks and taking practice TOEFL exams. Karma and Gakushuu had taken to sitting on the rooftop most evenings, after school had been let out for the day, to study.

Somewhere in between, Gakushuu noticed the fluttering in his gut and the slightly quicker beat of his heart around Karma and how his smile made him flush ever so slightly. He didn’t know what to make of it—there was no way he liked Karma, even if he knew what these signs meant. He wasn’t shocked about liking a boy—Gakushuu had always crushed on boys and girls and those who were neither—but applying the same label towards his feelings for Karma seemed out of the question.

“Hey, Asano? Where are you applying anyway?” Karma pulled Gakushuu out of his daze.

“MIT and a few other places in case I don’t get in.”

“So America for good, huh? Leaving the rest of us here by ourselves.”

Gakushuu punched him lightly, rolling his eyes. "Like you want to leave. Aren’t you going to Toudai?”

Karma shook his head. “ _Trying_ for Toudai, you mean. Though honestly, I don’t really care where I go because I just need to pass the Government Official exam and then I’m set for life.”

“I want to build a startup, probably in Silicon Valley. There’s always market for new products.”

Karma smiled softly, a genuine smile unlike the smirk that was normally on his face. Smiles that were becoming more and more common around Gakushuu. “That’s awesome.”

“Yeah,” Gakushuu breathed out. The fact that they would be on opposite sides of the world didn’t phase him; there was no chance for his feelings to go anywhere, anyway. Hopefully, they would fizzle out, and if not, they would have no choice but to do so.

They did not fizzle out at all. As the months passed, it became harder and harder to keep his face neutral instead of flaming red every time they spoke, but Gakushuu didn’t want to destroy the easy friendship between them. Karma shared many moments with him, from the late nights he spent writing essays for his college applications to the moment when he opened his letter of acceptance.

And besides, when he was moving to the other side of the world in a few , what was the point?

Soon enough, March approached so did the end of their time as grade school students. The day results were out, Gakushuu and Karma went up to the roof one more time. As for the bet, they both lost one mark each, tying the score.

“We’ll just say them at the same time okay? Let’s just do both.”

Gakushuu nodded. “On three?”

If he just…he had nothing to lose at that point. If it didn’t go well, he wouldn’t have to see Karma again.

_One._

“Can I kiss you?”

“I want to kiss you.”

Gakushuu blinked in shock, unable to believe what he heard. “What.”

“You don’t have to agree if you don’t want to, I wouldn’t want to make you do—”

“No, no that’s not the problem. Are you…fucking with me right now?’

Karma was taken aback. “Of course not?”

Gakushuu took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Karma’s. They were sweet and rough—Gakushuu could feel the uneven skin from all the times Karma bit his dry lips—with a hint of pleasant sourness. Karma stiffened for a second and Gakushuu panicked, almost pulling away, before Karma melted into the kiss.

When the finally parted they stared at each other, dopey expressions of joy mirroring each other for the moments that seemed like eternity—only it was over too soon. And then, they dove back in, happy to soak up the temporary euphoria.

They didn’t bother with labels—they would only make it harder when they had to separate in six months—but it wouldn’t have been wrong to say that they were dating. (Gakushuu would deny this, though.)

Gakushuu brought it up once though, laying in the grass, head pillowed on Karma’s lap on a sunny afternoon. It was the weekend, and while Karma wasn’t done with his work, they both kept it out of their minds. There were still a few more days until classes on Monday, after all. “I’m leaving in two months. It’s the end of May and my flight is on July 20th,” he said, gazing up at Karma.

Karma hummed in agreement, petting Gakushuu’s hair. “We both knew how this would turn out. Don’t think about it until we have to.” He silenced the oncoming protest with a kiss, and the matter was dropped.

They didn’t say one word even the day before Gakushuu left, eating strawberries with ice cream and drinking wine from their parent’s cellars and making out until the sun rose.

It was a bright day in July when Gakushuu took his bags, pressed his lips to Karma’s one last time, his lips spelling out _goodbye_ against Karma’s, and waved before disappearing into the swarm of people boarding flights out of the .

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> [anime tumblr](https://atsumuwus.tumblr.com/)  
> [anitwt](https://twitter.com/atsumuws?s=09)  
> [curious cat](http://curiouscat.qa/angelsouls)


End file.
